touch of nature and snow
by aqua cherry
Summary: a slight mix of fruits basket and demon diary


Disclaimer: I don't own the name Terra....I also don't own everything in the second one.... (hotaru is just a name I made up...) -sobs on hotori's shoulder-  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For millions of years, the goddess Terra has been working hard, long and forgotten. For her sake, the world had divided in two. Purity and Sin. The two sides have battled for long  
  
-I rest my hands on the broken pieces of the world, and thought about all the misdeeds I've made-  
  
She planted the acorn of life. She cried a single tear, and shed a single drop of blood upon the earth where she buried it. From her blood and tear, the acorn grew the world. But the coming of the mankind was her downfall; and end to purity  
  
-My heart lies somewhere between perfection and dust. And while my soul is a sight to behold, I shatter at the blink of an eye-  
  
But the evil slit her heart, and drowned the world in her blood. The Ocean  
  
-I've traveled through the lands of hell and seen it all. And now I hope of my peaceful land...that was once possibly there. But creating a mistake takes so less effort...taking so much time to create peace....it seems forever-  
  
Afterwards, the Vampire was all that remained on the blood drowned creation. She attempted to regroup life from the dead. But as she was about to give the breath of life, she was consumed in the flame of the Phoenix and the cycle began again  
  
-We come undone and all hopes of mending gone.....because the pain took my soul away and left it to rot. Now I realize, the only one who can put me back together again is me-  
  
As the Phoenix's cycle had reached zenith, he consumed himself in fire. He emerged from his own ashes, to be forever immortal  
  
-But....because no one can see the tears that cry within my heart as I watched the phoenix, as he mended his wings from the blood of the fallen so that he could rise again-  
  
They say, she cannot survive in the unrestfull world....they say she will someday come back again   
  
-My own creations....deceiving me....men and nature....all at once-  
  
But some are different. Some she is sick, too sick to forgive what needs to be forgiven. She will need rest for more than we will live...the world is dying  
  
-Maybe...maybe....I should let everything go. Nothing here that I own now....all out of my control...ending all this I have worked for. The end of mankind is up to me-  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-Hotaru is like snow-  
  
I heard those words. They were stabbed into my heart. A face I recognize better that mine, a face that burns into my memory even when I sleep  
  
-Hotaru is like snow-  
  
I keep all of my secrets somewhere inside and although I haven't let myself to the world, I know it is only a possibility  
  
-Hotaru is like snow-  
  
People say I'm dull. They can never look me straight in the eye. They can't talk to me without feeling lonely. Why? Because I am  
  
-Hotaru is like snow-  
  
So when people utter those words, in a way, they were telling the truth  
  
-A loner, you mean Hotaru?-  
  
My life is dark and white. Two shades of color no one can predict. They've marked where they've stepped on my land. They're gathered up my snow and threw it at one another. Laughing, actually. They even stuck carrots and buttons and all sorts of jiggys on them, which made me smile...a bit  
  
-Yep, her. The one that just stands out there, in white, not caring if the weather may freeze her to death-  
  
Like the frozen snow that's melted by the breath of spring....the tears wouldn't stop  
  
-Even if there's no one there, she'll go. Even across the borders of what we've explored-  
  
But...I have heard other people...nicer people...the ones who stick all sorts of things in the snow...say I'm not there. There's someone different. Someone who would be like the rest of us, if the ice just melted  
  
-But what does snow become when it melts?-  
  
I go where my heart beckons me. I know that I am different from everyone else. But those people are strange. I can't be like them. Not ever again.  
  
-She's doesn't care what other people think of her…she just does what makes her most comfortable….which seems to be apart from everyone else-  
  
My heart swims silently above me….wishing that it could go free…away from destruction….  
  
-She's a hard nut to crack.....she's got no friends...her parents abandoned her as an infant....no wonder all she has is white marks in her cheek-  
  
It's been a long time since I've thought of myself like this...but why now....I wonder if it's because of the snow....  
  
-When the time comes for her to reunite, she reflects on life as if she was the only one who could calm the empty holes of the earth…the snow covered wonderland-  
  
Even the little animals scurry into their burrows when they hear my presence. They are some, of all creatures, that have ever gotten closest to me, yet they still flee from my touch....not wanting the cold season to wrap them any longer....to wait until they're warm....until they're warm…until....  
  
-So what does snow become when it melts?-  
  
There's nothing really special about me. The snow drifts onto my life, telling me to be who I am. To catch things that other people have mistaken or've been too busy to notice, to believe for what I want to be. That's what I listen to. The snow. But there's one thing that takes it away….   
  
-It becomes....-  
  
Spring   
  
-Mya- 


End file.
